Broken Memories
by CriminalOncer
Summary: Emily looks back on that perfect life she once had. The one with her and Derek, and their baby. Now all she has are memories of that perfect time spent in bliss. She knows they are broken, but she holds onto them anyway. Establish Derek and Emily. Not a happy story! Warning: sexual content, assault, and violence. One-shot!


**Found this on my computer, and thought I would post it. So this is not going to be a happy go lucky Demily fic that were they are perfect. In fact it will very OOC of Emily. Probably going to stay a one shot unless it breaks into success.** ** ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did there would be at least 7 gorgeous mocha Demily babies running around.**

"_I love you so much." he caressed her side, and whispered in her ear._

_"How much?" she giggled. She held him tighter. He kissed her neck._

_"More than the moon loves the stars..." he said in between a kiss._

_"Come on smooth talker...you can do better than that..." she said with a laugh that turned into a light moan. _

_"More than Mickey loves Minnie..." he chuckled against her skin. She shook her head. He turned her from her side to her back, and hovered over her. "More than you...love...chocolate..." she giggled, and smiled wide._

_"I'm sorry, but...you are mistaking your love. No one can love something more than I love chocolate..." she said. "How about...you love me more than...you love my hot tub!?" she said in a playful way. He shook his head._

_"Hm...that's tough...you or your hot tub...how about I just...get both?" he smiled down at her._

_"I guess we can work out a package deal." she said, and kissed him hard._

She looked down at the picture of the happy people they used to be. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he was staring into her eyes. There was so much love in one picture. So much heart. That day was the best day of her life. She thought of her ring, and felt the tears run silently down her cheek. She thought of that day.

_The cabin was secluded. It over looked the lake, and the trees. She was wearing a red satin sheet from the bed, and it was partially covering her naked form. She was standing on the terrace. Looking at the stars, the moon, and their reflections on the water. She saw bats fly across the sky, and her eyes widened in surprise. She felt his presence come up behind her. He wrapped her up, sheet and all, and kissed her lips. He held her, and she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. "I was...I was gonna wait, but...I want to do this now. Here you go first. This is serious, and it's hard to be serious when you...are...like that..." he said. He handed her his old football jersey she loved so much, and she put it on to cover herself. She looked up at him in confusion, but started to put things together when he reached for his pocket. Her eyes went wide as she watched him get down on one knee. "Babe...I'm not gonna give you reasons why I love you. I have already said a fourth of them to you more than once, and that still wasn't all of them. The list is way to long. Since you walked into my life...I have been a changed man. We survived so much together. You have been the best partner in the field for 8 years, and off the field for 1 year of my life. You went to find yourself in London, and came back to jump me." she giggled, and tears poured. "You stayed with me, and we fell in love. I love you Emily Prentiss...more than I love your hot tub. Marry me?" she smiled, and kissed him. 2 hours later a picture was taken by Garcia._

She felt the tears come harder. Why when everything was perfect something had to come along, and ruin it. They were engaged. They had a...she was gonna be a...why? Why did things have to go so bad. He was at his house. The one they had shared. The one that had betrayed her.

_"I have something to tell you..." she said with a smile. He wrapped his fiance` in a big hug, and kissed her._

_"What?" he said smiling at her. She pulled her hand from behind her back, and gave a little white stick to him. He took a breath. "You...you're...?" she nodded, and smiled._

_"I'm pregnant Derek." she said. He wrapped her in his arms, and they kissed passionately._

_"I love you so much!" he said. "I love...this so much!" he touched her stomach, and kissed her again. "We're...we're gonna be a family!" he said. "Do you need anything? Anything at all! You say it! I'll give you the whole world...anything babe?" he said in awe. She got closer, and kissed him again._

_"You..." she said in a sexy tone._

_"That can be arranged.." he said unbuttoning his shirt._

She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm...I'm so sorry..." she called out to no one. She held the little sonogram of her little bitty baby, and cried on it. "I love...I love...I love you...so much. Mommy loves you so much...I'm so sorry..." she yelled. She felt empty. She held a pillow, and dialed his number. When it went straight to voice mail she cried harder. She just hung up, and shook her head.

_She took a blow to the stomach. Over, and over. She cried. This couldn't be happening. He was beating her. She went after him, and he was going to beat her and her unborn child to death. Ethan Doyle was avenging his brother, and she was letting him. She felt blood trickle down her leg. She screamed in pain, and curled on the floor. She cried no, and tried to tell herself this wasn't happening. He left her there on the floor. When he turned his back she jumped on him, and stabbed him with a sharp piece of metal. He bled, but she didn't stop. She had stabbed him 78 times, and then collapsed herself. She cried for the loss of her baby, and felt her stomach. It felt empty. She was three months along, and had a baby bump. She screamed when Derek came to get her. She cried into his shoulder, and screamed for the loss of their unborn child._

It was the worst day of her life. She had lost her baby. The one her, and Derek made together. The one that had caramel skin, and big brown eyes to match it's dark brown hair. "_Boy or a girl. Doesn't matter. As long as it has your eyes, and nose, and ears, and your hair, and your everything. I'm fine." _That was the beginning of their fallout. She got more, and more depressed. She wouldn't let him touch her anymore. They pretty much stopped planning the wedding. Ethan had raped her, and she wasn't ready to take that step with Derek again. She wasn't the same. She wasn't confident. They had even went back to there own houses. It was a step back, but she didn't know that it meant that much to him until tonight.

_"Derek...look...I'm really sorry for...everything. I want you to come be with me. I want you...you to hold me. Please Derek..." she called into the house. She pet Clooney, and smiled at him. This was the first time she was feeling alright since everything had happened. She wanted him to be with her. She wanted him to hold her like before. She started to climb the stairs when she heard it. That sound. Those noises. A voice. A woman's voice. She ran upstairs, and opened the door to the room that held some of their first memories. When she walked in there was a woman in that jersey. She was...on top of him. Doing things that she had done. In that bed. In their bed. In his room. The room he used to hold her in. "What the fuck!?" she screamed almost choking on her own tears. She watched Derek shoot up, and the girl fall away. She looked younger than Emily. She was blonde. She gave him what he needed. She felt tears fill her eyes. She thought about it. _

_"Emily...I-" he started to say. She put a hand up._

_"I know you're sorry. It doesn't matter." she took off her ring, and laid it on the dresser. She looked at it for a second, and held it between her thumb and forefinger. _

_"I should go." she heard the girl say. _

_"Give the jersey back. Maybe he'll let the next blonde wear it." Emily said still staring at the ring. Her voice was cold. Distant. She sounded like she was done. Like she had given up. _

_"Emily...let me...explain..." he said pulling up his pants._

_"I know why. You don't have too. I haven't let my fiance` touch me in over half a year. I killed our child. I'm getting older. My scars show. I can tell every time you look at me all you see is the scar on my neck. I'm not what you want. I can't give you what you need. I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me. Nothing at all." she said sadly. She laid the ring on the dresser, and walked out. She scratched Clooney behind the ear before leaving..._

She went back home, and that left her where she was now. Crying over pictures, and thinking about the worst. She thought back to the beautiful woman in that jersey. The jersey he made a promise to her in. She couldn't help but picture that woman screaming, and moving on top of him. She cried harder, and shook her head. Her life had fallen, and it fell to the depths of the river in her dying soul. Memories were all she had. That's all she'll ever have anymore.

**Well I hope you enjoyed! REVIEWS ARE THE GREATEST VALENTINES DAY GIFT YOU COULD GIVE ME!(: THEY ARE LOVE!**


End file.
